


Ruin You

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Dom Otabek, Fucking, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing, otayuri - Freeform, sub yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: It's Otabek's and Yuri's first time. Mainly Yuri's.**He grinned and leaned down, whispering into his ear,"Sing for me, baby."





	Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love being a good sinner.

Sunlight beamed onto the bed, highlighting the older man's face as he looked up at the younger man, who was straddling his waist. His soft blond hair was falling around his head as his sea green eyes stared hungrily at Otabek. It had been weeks since they last had time alone, weeks that felt like years. 

Otabek moved his hand through his blond hair, placing it on his ear as he smiled ruthlessly at Yuri, who leaned into his hand. All Yuri could focus on was every where they touched: his warm hand cradling his head, his other hand sliding up his shirt and the place where their pelvises met, every breath making them move slightly, their anticipation building up by the second. He was so hungry.

"I'm going to ruin you, Yura."

Yuri growled at him and lowered his head so their lips met harshly. His heart was beating so fast in his chest as he slowly moved his waist against Otabek's, that he was sure he could feel it. Otabek's mouth faltered, opening slightly from the friction, allowing the younger man to slip his tongue in between his teeth, where he explored his molars and danced with his tongue. A fistful of hair gathered in Otabek's hand as his other hand moved to his ass, pressing him harder against his waist. He was just as hungry as Yuri, and he would make sure he knew it.

"Mmmm baby, I hope you're ready," he growled, sucking on his bottom lip. Oh, the things he's been waiting to do to Yuri, the things he wants to show Yuri, they were all building up since last time. Last time, nothing amounted to much, but now that he could, he would make everything count. 

"I am," Yuri replied, almost whining when he felt Otabek's hip buck against him hard. They were panting now, the tension continuously building. God, he wanted to make Yuri whine more.

Tired of his mouth, Otabek trailed kisses to his neck, where he would suckle and nibble until their was at least one mark, but he ended up leaving several. Yuri was moaning into his ear as he did, and it only made his jeans tighter. The movement with their hips combined with his innocent moans was enough to send him over, but he made sure to hold it in. "I'm going to make you cum so many times," he growled into his neck, both of his hands had now found his hips as he sat up. Yuri still straddled his lap, and his weight caused them to press harder; Otabek noticed his jeans was already turning wet with precum. "But not yet," he warned. 

Yuri was already about to cum without even being touched. God, the thought of his mouth on him alone was enough to make him cry. "Otabek... It..."

His throat felt so dry; he swallowed roughly as Otabek's mouth latched onto his nipple. He couldn't even finish his thought. Otabek licked and sucked it until it was red and sore, all while Yuri's moans were coming faster and quieter above his head. Otabek smiled at how touch deprived he was. "Don't cum-"

"Shut up, I'm not," Yuri muttered in between breaths, concentrating hard not to. Precum had soaked the top of his jeans now, and he was aching to take them off. When he moved his hands down to unbutton them, Otabek held his hand back. "Don't yet."

"But O-Otabek It-"

He shushed him and moved his hands up to his chest as his mouth went down to his stomach, causing Yuri to fall back. Otabek pushed back so he was in between his legs, kissing his hips and stomach, causing Yuri to shake under him. His hands curled into his dark brown hair, his whines becoming louder. "Otabek please," he whined again. His toes curled into the bed sheets. He was reaching his limit already, what a shame. 

Otabek looked at him from his waist and gave in, smiling as he finally unbuttoned his jeans. Yuri let out a soft sigh as his throbbing, wet member was freed from the restraint. Precum seeped out onto his stomach. The outline of the shaft was clearly visible on his boxers, and Otabek almost couldn't wait any longer either.

Otabek continued to pull off his jeans and his boxers to his waist, fully revealing him. Yuri blushed madly and buried in face in the crook of his arm. All those looks in public, the small touches they gave each other, sneaking kisses when they could, it was all amounting to right now. Yuri was all Otabek's in this moment, and he loved being under his control like this. 

He loved how Otabek knew exactly where to kiss on his thighs, each one driving him closer and closer off the edge, and of course Otabek wasn't satisfied until he left multiple hickeys. He was whimpering now, his legs shaking against his mouth; Otabek held onto his thighs tightly as he continued to suck on his salty skin. 

Yuri was blind with pleasure. "Are you okay, dear?" Otabek looked up at Yuri, whose face was still buried in his arm. The sound coming from him was soft whines and moans. He was dying under his touch. "God, please, don't stop."

Otabek grinned and wrapped his hand around his shaft, causing Yuri to gasp in surprise. It throbbed in his grasp as his moved up and down slowly. "Oh-" Yuri choked as he did another full movement. He was aching now, his touch was so pure and his motion was so perfect he couldn't hold it any longer. "Ot-a-" he gasped, his legs bending and toes curling. 

"Don't," he warned before pumping faster. How could he not? Every movement pushed Yuri over the edge and then right back, edging him further and further. His hands clawed into the bed as his head tilted back and his back arched. "Hurry, oh god," Yuri whined out, and Otabek responded by opening his mouth and putting him on his tongue. Yuri moaned out, "Otabek, holy-" and he came into his mouth instantly. The feeling of his wet, rough tongue on his throbbing skin was too much. He couldn't hold back any longer. He arched his back fully, staying there as his legs and toes instantly bent and curled. Otabek's mouth stayed on his shaft, sucking gently to help it all come out smoothly. His thighs throbbed uncontrollably. 

When he had released it all, Otabek sat up and swallowed roughly, making sure he could see as he glared at him. "I told you to wait, Yura." 

Yuri whined, his legs still shaking. He buried his face in his hands, both ashamed and overwhelmed from what just happened. His heart was racing twice as fast as before and his body was so tense.

"You don't have to hide," he spoke gently now, leaning down to move his hands so he could look at him directly. "How was it?"

Yuri almost laughed. How was it? How was it? Oh my god. "It was, heaven," he breathed, staring into his dark brown eyes; that was an understatement though. Otabek chuckled, his deep voice filling the air. "That was only the beginning, too," he smiled.

So that Yuri could recover, Otabek moved up to his lips and kissed him. Yuri responded with less force than before, but he was still hungry, despite the fact he just came. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. 

His hands laid by his side, unable to move as they kissed more, and after a minute or two Yuri was already hardening for more. He was then able to lift his hands and they curled into his dark hair again, pushing on his head, and so they built momentum again. Otabek grinned, noting how much he wanted him still. He was so wild and he wanted so much from Otabek. 

He was going to have to tame him. 

Otabek paid no mind teasing him this time. He grabbed his shaft, working it slowly to help him harden. Yuri whined in the kiss; he was still new to his touch. Precum seeped out over his fingers, and he used his thumb to rub it against his tip, causing him to squirm. 

"Otabek, please, I want you-"

"Not yet," he smiled cooley, "I said I would make you cum at least more than once, didn't I, dear?" He felt his warm breath on his neck, and he kissed it several times, revisiting the spots from before, causing Yuri to whine out more. It wasn't helping that he was now jacking him off with no hesitation. Yuri was a mess underneath Otabek, squirming and moaning like his life depended on it. 

When Yuri didn't answer, he leaned to his ear and growled. "Didn't I?"

Yuri nodded quickly, "Y-yes." God, Otabek was so damn hot right now. His deep voice and low growls made Yuri even harder, which he didn't know was possible anymore. And within minutes, he was throbbing in Otabek's grasp, veins and all. 

"P-please," Yuri whined, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure. "Please what?" Otabek smiled as he worked him faster. Yuri moaned again and whimpered. "Say it," he pushed, causing Yuri to melt even more. 

"Please put it in your mouth, God, Otabek," he swallowed, trying so hard to hold it again. He wanted to feel his mouth on him longer this time, he wanted to know-

He gasped, surprised when Otabek's mouth closed on his tip, his thoughts being cut off as pleasure flowed through his body. He moaned softly as he sucked, the vibrations filling Yuri's body. He watched Otabek work up and down his shaft, eyes filled with desire. The blond was shaking again, but he was holding out longer than last time. 

"Oh my god, it feels so-" Yuri moaned out when he felt the back of Otabeks throat, cutting himself off again. The feeling of his tip being constricted by his throat when he gagged slightly was overwhelming in itself. "Fuck!"

Otabek smiled. Yes, this is what he wanted to show Yuri. Watching him squirm and writhe, whine and beg, it was all so satisfying. "Does it feel good?" He purred, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes you idiot, holy fuck." He was moaning louder every time he worked it, and he even stopped and licked it several times, teasing Yuri further. He was practically crying out of pleasure, his body so over stimulated already. His fingers gripped his hair as he came again, filling his throat. Otabek didn't miss a beat as he swallowed it as it came, making sure to work it all out. 

"Otabek, please fuck me, oh my god," Yuri whined out, unable to withstand the pleasure from all of this. He was desperate for more, desperate for him. 

"You have to return the favor first," Otabek said, sitting up, "Besides, you need to recover also."

Yuri nodded and sat up, coming to his waist and unbuttoning his jeans quickly. The tip of his throbbing dick was sticking out of his briefs, wet with precum. Otabek helped him peel off his briefs and Yuri was blushing now as he stared at him; he was much bigger than him. He didn't let that stop him, though.

He grabbed his shaft and started working him, speeding up over time. Otabek was now under his control, moaning softly from his touch. Even though he had more experience than Yuri, he had trouble containing himself. After spending two rounds working on Yuri, he had built up to his maximum tolerance, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself. It wasn't his fault that Yuri looked so god damn hot moaning and whining and struggling underneath Otabek's touch. Now it was his turn.

When Yuri put his small mouth on him, his hands instantly went to the back of his head. They scooped up his hair and pulled it back as much as possible; some smaller strands still fell forward as he slowly inched it in further, learning where his gag reflex started. Once he felt comfortable, he moved faster and his tongue covered more area, causing Otabek to moan more. "Oh fuck, Yuri," he whined, pushing on his head. He wanted to fuck his mouth, to leave his throat sore, but he didn't want to push him too far. This was his first time, after all.

Yuri kept feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, threatening his gag reflex, and he almost choked at one point. He managed to control it by holding back a little, and he could feel Otabek throbbing in his mouth the more he worked it. 

Overcome with pleasure, Otabek leaned back against the headboard; it was becoming increasingly harder to hold it. Even though he was knew to this, he still had a general idea of what to do, and it was working on Otabek. He was gripping his hair harder, begging for him to never stop. His warm mouth felt so amazing. 

"Oh God, Yuri," he moaned out, pushing on his head harder uncontrollably. He gagged at the initial force increase, but quickly adjusted to it. A small amount of cum seeped out because he was unable to hold it anymore, and he came fully, filling his mouth so suddenly that he jerked back. "Oh fuck, Yuri- Sorry-" He was breathing so heavily, his body shaking above Yuri's face. Cum was dripping onto the bed from his chin and the tip of his dick still. "S-sorry," he blushed madly, quickly wiping his mouth and covering his face. 

Otabek was still leaning against the headboard, breathing heavily when he reached and grabbed Yuri's hands, pulling them away. "Baby, you were amazing," he breathed, pulling him to his body. He was practically leaning on Yuri, still exhausted. "Don't be embarrassed." 

Yuri looked up at him with shining eyes and Otabek kissed him, pushing him onto his back again. "Are you okay with going further," he asked. He didn't want to push Yuri any more than he wanted to go, but to his surprise Yuri nodded quickly. 

Otabek grinned.

"Good." He kissed him again, and Yuri responded, wrapping his arms around his neck. He was all Otabek's tonight, no questions asked. 

While their lips were busy, Otabek used one of his hands to dig into the nightstand drawer. When he found the small bottle of lube, he applied it to his fingers, keeping Yuri distracted. He slowly moved his fingers down to his entrance, the cool feeling scaring Yuri. He jumped slightly, but once he was used to the touch, Otabek was able to rub against his asshole. "Shh, it's okay," he purred, and this time Yuri was the one to kiss his neck. He buried his head in his shoulder, kissing and sucking on his skin, trying to ignore the pain as Otabek used his middle finger to push into him. He was definitely tight, Otabek noted as he worked it slowly sliding his finger in and out. Yuri whined out, gripping his shoulders as his kissed more, almost pulling away from Otabek, but he placed his other hand on his hip to keep him from moving. 

Otabek hung over Yuri, continuing to work his finger into him, stretching him slowly over time. Finally, he was able to slide in other finger, causing Yuri's moans to increase. He was feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain, almost confused between the two as he felt his fingers speed up.

"Is this okay?" Otabek asked and Yuri pulled back from his neck, nodding slowly. They stared at each other as Yuri moaned, his hands placed on his shoulders. "Otabek please," he whimpered.

"Please what?" he grinned. He must already be recovered, because he was getting that wild look in his eyes again. 

Yuri loved but also hated that he made him spell it out. "Please, fuck me, god," he whined, holding onto his shoulders more. Otabek smiled and added a third digit instead, increasing his speed with it. Yuri almost screamed. 

"Oh my god," he mumbled, burying his face in Otabek's shoulder. His cock was throbbing for the third time, and it was worse than before. "Please fuck me already!" 

Otabek responded that time, applied a condom, and sat up so he could lift Yuri's legs as he guided his tip to the entrance. Yuri was a mess as he pushed in, saying more obscenities and he moaned more unwillingly. Otabek couldn't help but stare at his helpless, innocent form as he pushed all the way in, causing him to moan out loudly.

"Oh fuck me," he whimpered, and he responded gladly by pushing his throbbing dick in all the way, stretching Yuri fully. He was slow at first, moving out and in, rubbing against his walls, causing him to cover his face again. He was embarrassed by his moans, but that was nothing compared to when Otabek sped up, pumping even harder. He grinned and leaned down, whispering into his ear,

"Sing for me, baby."

Yuri slowly uncovered his mouth, moaning as loudly as possible as his cock moved in and out of him. Otabek smiled at his boyfriend coming undone in front of him. He was gripping the bed now, and every moan was his name. It turned Otabek on so much seeing Yuri so helpless underneath him again, and he pushed harder into him. 

"Just wait," he said, knowing he would feel even better once he hit his prostate. He was already moaning so loudly, it was a wonder how loud he would be when he did. 

His answer came soon; he had finally worked into him enough that he was hitting it, and Yuri's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. He moaned so loudly, he was afraid the neighbors would hear, so he cover his mouth instinctively. But, Otabek took his hand away and held it by his head. He wanted them to hear. 

"Keep moaning, fuck," Otabek reiterated. He was pounding into him so hard, and Yuri's moans were getting much quicker now. "I-I'm going to-"

He cummed for the third time, unable to control it any longer, and Otabek joined him, pressing into him completely. He thrusted a few more times, riding it out as long as he could. 

Yuri's body relaxed, his breathing fast and short. There was cum all over his stomach, he noticed, and Otabek pulled out and discarded the condom. There was no way he was able to move now, though, and he was definitely going to be sore for the rest of the week. 

Otabek crawled back into bed with him, pulling him into his body instinctively, their legs intertwining immediately. They were both panting and gasping for air as they laid there in each other's arms. 

Yuri swallowed, his throat completely dry from all the moaning and deepthroating. In fact, they were both fully spent. 

After a minute or two of silence, Yuri asked, "Was.. I okay?"

Otabek chuckled, squeezing him gently. "Did I not just literally cum into you? Or cum for you twice? You were better than okay, silly."

Yuri blushed madly and buried his face in Otabek's shoulder. Even though he was so greedy for this to finally happen, he was worried he wouldn't satisfy Otabek. 

"It hurts," Yuri whined after a while. "Of course it does," he chuckled again. God his chuckle was so heart warming. "I did say I was going to ruin you, didn't I?"

Oh, he did.


End file.
